degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Can't Tell Me Nothing (1)
Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) is the thirty-fourth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on March 2, 2012. Main Plot Katie’s trying out for National Soccer Team, and while aggressively going for the ball she elbows another girl in the face, breaking the girl’s nose…Katie doesn’t apologize. She gets freaked out waiting for a callback because making the team is her dream. On top of that, she’s stressed out planning school events. She eventually receives a callback, and Marisol decides to take on the event planning for her. She kicks butt during the tryouts. She tries to apologize to the girl whose nose she broke, but the girl doesn’t believe her and retaliates by tripping Katie, injuring her knee. She wants to keep going, but her knee might be more hurt than she realizes. Her fear is that she will be like her mom (who was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis at a young age), so Drew helps her get an appointment with a sports doctor. Katie doesn’t accept any of the options the doctor gives her for treatment because they’ll cause her to miss her shot at the National team, so she begs him to prescribe her pain meds…he refuses because of their addictive nature. At home Katie helps her mom fill her medicine container when Katie realizes her mom doesn’t take her prescribed codeine pills everyday. When her mom leaves the room, Katie decides to pop a couple, which relieves her knee pain and she’s able to practice flawlessly. Sub Plot Jenna is stressed out because her songbook is still at K.C.’s place, which means she’ll have to talk to him in order to get it back. She arrives to class early one day and K.C. returns the book to her, as well as some other things: a couple of baby items and pictures of them as a family with Tyson. The items cause a flood of emotions to hit Jenna, but Alli tries to cheer her up by getting Jenna to sign up to sing a song at the Degrassi Coffee House event. Jenna writes and practices a song in the same room where Jake is building the set for Degrassi Coffee House. The two begin talking, and Jake reveals that he and Clare broke-up. He convinces Jenna to write a song that isn’t “happy.” Third Plot Tristan and Tori are working on their West Drive vlog when Tori abruptly leaves to hang out with her boyfriend Zig. Tristan goes to his brother Owen for advice and Owen reluctantly gives him some…he tells Tristan to tell Tori that Zig called her fat. Tristan does so, but immediately confesses after Tori starts crying. Tori is furious that Tristan would lie to her. Tristan tricks Tori and Zig into meeting each other at The Dot so that he can apologize to both of them. He admits that he’s jealous of Zig and Tori’s relationship, and the three decide to perform a song together for Degrassi Coffee House. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E58qLXBfLrs&ob=av2e Can't Tell Me Nothing]" by Kanye West. *This episode has a TV-14 rating in the United States. *This episode marks the first appearance of Mrs. Matlin. |-| Gallery= Degrassi113435-2.jpg Degrassi113435-3.jpg Degrassi113435-1.jpg Degrassi113435-4.jpg Degrassi113435-6.jpg jakee.jpg JennaDenna.PNG Jen.PNG Jennykote.PNG Owenandidk.png Jenna2.png Krew1.png degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-1.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-2.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-3.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-4.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-5.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-7.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-6.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-8.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-9.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-11.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-12.jpg degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-13.jpg Degrassi-Ep.-34-The-Dot.jpg hkfhsjfhsfh.jpg iouewroijl.jpg kdjgkldfjgldforiuoiry.jpg kfjlkjflksjflksjfd.jpg kfjlksjdlksjoeiwruoi.jpg klfjglkdfdgjl.jpg klsdfjlskfjlskf.jpg ksjflksfjlskf.jpg nsfkjslkfjsldfj.jpg oiueoiruweioru.jpg sfsflksjflk.jpg sfsfslkfjslfkjslfkjsdf.jpg yfousfoisufo.jpg SCENE1.png Ifeelsorryforhersadface.png Betterphoto.png 56756g.PNG 5475.PNG 56765.png chloe33.PNG 6754.PNG Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h25m47s190.jpg D11 Oct14 SS 0183.jpg D11 Oct14 SS 0414.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h20m51s42.jpg DEGRASSIOct20th SS 0921.jpg D11 Oct14 SS 0469.jpg D11 Oct14 SS 0613.jpg DEGRASSIOct20th SS 0092.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h26m29s104.jpg DEGRASSIOct20th SS 0090.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h30m44s90.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h32m05s134.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h32m28s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h43m57s81.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h42m55s195.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h38m09s184.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h36m10s20.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h35m45s22.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h34m03s23.jpg D11 Oct14 SS 1072.jpg KCJennaTyson.png tyss.png Chloj.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1134-zig.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1134-tristan.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1134-marisol.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1134-jenna.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1134-drew2.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1134-drew.jpg 1134-3.jpg 1134-8.jpg Owen and Juliannn.jpg Degrassi-holiday-tristan-owen.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Matt Baram as Dr. Dawkins *Marco Grazzini as Soccer coach Supporting Cast *Samantha Brown as Heidi *Karen Glave as Mrs. Robin *Stephan James as Julian Williams *Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Hit the Ground Running"'' by These Electric Lives - Heard while Katie's playing soccer. |-| Links= *Watch Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) on YouTube *Watch Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes